Bedtime
by 32ApplebyPlace
Summary: One-Shot. Hermione tells a bedtime story to Scorpius about how she and Draco fell in love. DraMione


_A/N Disclaimer. I do not own these characters they belong to J. and Warner Bros. I do not make any profit from this work it is created solely for my own enjoyment._

 _ **Bedtime.**_

"Mama, will you _please_ tell me a story?" The little blond boy asked, hope filling his grey eyes. His Mama sighed, and smiled. She sat down on his bed and turned toward him.

"Which one would you like?" She asked, brushing her brown hair out of her eyes.

"Tell me a new one, you know, about Hogwarts!" He cried, clapping his hands together. He was dressed in blue pyjamas with golden snitches and his duvet had a broomstick pattern. Various stuffed animals and the like were gathered in a pile at the end of his bed leaning against its wooden headboard. One cuddly white Ferret was tucked in next to him.

"Alright, but lay down and close your eyes." His Mama said with a quiet laugh. "Good boy," she praised when he followed her request immediately.

"Once upon a time, there was a witch and a wizard. Now, the Wizard was _very_ vain, and he-"

"What does vain mean Mama?" He interrupted. Keeping his eyes closed the little boy didn't see his Dad leaning against his doorframe with his eyes closed listening to the story as well.

"Vain means he would sit in front of his mirror everyday and think, _'I'm so very handsome, look at my beautiful blond hair! Look at my dastardly good-looks!_ " She replied, putting on an over-the-top voice for the Wizard's thoughts. Her husband at the door smiled slightly, and her son giggled. "Anyway, he was very rich and vain. When he was twelve he went to a school called Hogwarts, which is where he met the Witch. While they were there he would tease her and call her mean names, because her parents were muggles." She paused for a moment to catch her breath.

"But why did he do that? Billy is my _bestest_ friend and he's a muggle. I like muggles!" The little boy asked, now with his eyes open looking at his Mama. She bit her lip.

"The Wizard didn't like muggles, so he made fun of the Witch. Once she got very upset with him, and went into the bathroom to cry as she was so unhappy. But then, a _troll_ came into the bathroom!" Her son gasped.

"A troll?!" He sat up, excited to hear what would happen next.

"Oh yes, a big, ugly troll that stomped around picking up little boys and eating them!" She said, tickling the boy around his tummy.

He squealed in joy, leaning backwards away from her tickling fingers. "Did the Witch get eaten up too?" He asked.

"No, because two other Wizards called Harry and Ron came and saved her! Ron whacked him on the head with his own club, and Harry stuck his wand up the troll's nose and when he took it out again it was all covered in troll bogies!" She replied, the little boy giggling at the mention of bogies. "Harry and Ron became best friends with the Witch. Then, after all the summer holidays, the Witch, Wizard, Harry and Ron came back to Hogwarts for their second year."

Her husband was still standing in the doorway with his arms crossed, smiling at them.

"There was a monster living in a secret chamber underneath the school. It would come out and freeze people whose parents were muggles." She continued.

The little boy gasped. "Oh no!"

"Oh yes," she said, nodding, "and one night, as the Witch was walking back from the library it got her! She was completely frozen!" The little boy's mouth fell open. "She was sent to the doctor in the school. As she was lying there, the Wizard snuck in to see her in the middle of the night. He had always thought she was very pretty even though he was mean to her, so he was worried. He came over and sat by her, and started to talk. He didn't know, but she could hear everything he was saying! Imagine her surprise when he said he thought she was pretty, and he was upset that she had been frozen by the monster! He then left, and soon the Witch was given a cure which unfroze her. She immediately went to find the Wizard, but he was just mean to her still and didn't show any happiness at seeing that she was alright. She was very upset."

"He's not a very nice Wizard, being mean to her like that." The boy said, crossing his arms. His dad shifted uncomfortably.

"Well, at the beginning of the year, the Wizard's dad bought the entire team Nimbus 2001s, which were the best broomsticks at the time."

"Were they the absolute bestest?" The little boy asked.

"The absolute bestest. He was put on the team as the Seeker, and he was very happy about it. But everyone told him he was only put on the team because he bought the broomsticks, and not because he was a good Seeker." She said.

"Really? But did the Wizard get put on because he was good or because he was buying them brooms?" The boy asked.

"I don't know," His Mama replied, shrugging, "He was still on the team in their third year. Now, a very dangerous murderer had escaped prison over the summer! His name was Sirius."

The boy's forehead crumpled in confusion. "He was serious?"

"No, no." She smiled. "His _name_ was Sirius. Because he was on the loose, lots of guards were surrounding the school. They were protecting the children but they were still very scary. However, Sirius got into the school."

The boy gasped. His father smiled again at his son, and lent his head against the doorframe.

"Yes, the murderer got all the way into the students' bedroom! Because of this, all the students had to sleep in the Great Hall, including the Witch and the Wizard. The Wizard snuck over to the Witch's sleeping-bag and lay down next to her. He talked to her, and said he was sorry for being so mean all of the time. He said he thought she was pretty and they _kissed_." She continued.

The little boy made a face, "Ew!"

His Mama smiled, "Quite right, Ew. Anyway the Witch went to see the Wizard again, but he was still mean to her! Do you know what she did?"

He shook his head quite fiercely. "What did she do to the mean, mean Wizard?"

"She punched him in the face!" She said. The boy smiled.

"She gave him what he deserved!" He said, nodding his head. His father scoffed at the door but still smiled again.

"Yes, that's right she did. Eventually, the murderer turned out to _not_ be a murderer at all, but instead a man who was seeking revenge."

"Oh. He didn't kill anyone?" The boy asked.

"No, no he didn't. The Witch and Harry saved him from being killed by the guards. They all went home for the summer. In their fourth year, a big competition was being held at the school. It was called the 'Triwizard Tournament,' and two other schools came to stay in Hogwarts to take part in the competition. In one of the schools was a man named Krum, and he was the _bestest_ seeker in the world. And, when a party was being held, he asked the Witch if she would be his partner for it. She said yes, and the Wizard was very upset, as he wanted to take her." She continued.

"But Mama, why did the Witch say yes if she was in love with the Wizard, and he was in love with her?" The boy asked, scratching his head in confusion.

"Do you remember how he was still mean to her after he told the Witch he liked her? Well, she wanted to get back at him, so she went with Krum to make him jealous." She smiled, "And it worked too. The Wizard went to find her at the dance, and he told her how upset he was. They danced as well and the Witch forgave him for being mean." She glanced at her husband. "But, the idiot, was still mean to her in their fifth year. A dangerous man called You-Know-Who (called such because he was so _terrible_ people wouldn't dare say his name), had come back from the dead. Harry told everyone but they wouldn't believe him and called him a liar. Including a new teacher, called Professor Umbridge."

The boy clapped his hands excitedly,"The _pink_ lady!"

His Mama smiled, "Yes, the pink lady. Now, the Witch, Harry and Ron started this 'club' to teach people how to protect themselves from You-Know-Who. This club was against school rules, so they held it secretly in a special room. The Wizard was worried about the Witch, so he told her that the club was too dangerous to attend. So, the Witch didn't go. Harry and Ron hated the Wizard, so the Witch didn't tell them about him." She continued, glancing at her watch. The boy was lying back again now, with his eyes open. "The Wizard's father was part of You-Know-Who's team, and he wanted the Wizard to join. He did, as he was afraid. You-Know-Who told the Wizard that in his sixth year he would have to murder the Headmaster, or You-Know-Who would kill the Wizard's family and the Witch."

The boy gasped, and his father looked sullenly at them.

"He first sent the headmaster a necklace that when he touched it would kill him, but that plan was ruined as someone found it. His next plan was to send him some poisoned wine, but that also failed. Eventually he came to have his wand pointed at the old man, but he couldn't bring himself to kill him. Someone else did instead, knocking him off the highest tower." She took a deep breath.

"The Witch was very worried about the Wizard, and she stayed with him over the next summer holidays in his house. A law was passed that meant she had to go to the ministry and be sent to prison because her parents were muggles. The Wizard protected her, and kept her out of there. When they went back to Hogwarts afterwards everyone knew that they liked each other. Harry and Ron had gone on a quest to defeat You-Know-Who, and in May was a big battle where Harry finally killed You-Know-Who and saved everyone. The Wizard confessed his love for the Witch, and she hers. They were married and _very_ happy."

The boy smiled contentedly in his sleep. His Mama brushed his hair out of his eyes with her fingertips and kissed him on the forehead.

"And they had a beautiful son called Scorpius. _The End._ Goodnight Scorp." She finished, and left her son's bedroom and shut the door with a click.

Her husband pulled her in for a kiss. "You have _no idea_ how much I love you," he whispered.

 _ **The End.**_


End file.
